Caught in the act
by Ferowyn
Summary: Hobbit Kink Meme. Prompt: Five times they got caught in the act and were advised to end their relationship, and one time they got the person's blessing. WARNING: Incest


_Prompt: Five times(or less) they got caught in the act and were advised to end their relationship, and one time they got the person's blessing._

_Maybe Thorin is the first one to catch them? But later change his mind and be the one who approves._

** . ?thread=666558#t666558**

**Caught in the act**

The first time it is terrible and devastating.

The sound of the door crashing against the wall is deafening. Fili and Kili jump apart, trying to cover their naked bodies with the sheets. Thorin's expression can only be described as utterly and completely shocked.

Hidden under a thin blanket Fili tries to put his trousers back on, not looking at his uncle. Kili is staring at the king, not moving a single muscle; panic clearly showing in his eyes.

Thorin inhales slowly, obviously fighting not to lose control. He gulps once, twice, three times. Inhales again, clenches his fists. "What" he growls, his voice first low but rising "do you think you are doing?" He is screaming the last word.

Kili flinches as if he had been hit, but still does not look away. Fili, who finally managed to put his trousers back on, almost falls from the bed, startled by his uncle's furious yell. He keeps his gaze fixed on the sheets, looking for his shirt.

When the door is shut the noise is no louder than it had been when Thorin had opened it, but in the silence of the room it sounds like thunder.

"You are brothers!" Thorin says, desperately trying to keep his temper. "It may be common for those tree shagging, elvish bastards to lie with their siblings, but it is not for dwarfs!" Even in a situation like this he cannot miss an opportunity to insult the elves. "Fili" he addresses the elder one directly. "You are my heir. I will not see the future leader of my people have a relationship like this. It is wrong."

Kili moves for the first time since their uncle has walked in on them. He sobs. Very quietly, but unmistakable in the silence after Thorin's words. Immediately Fili's head shoots up. He sees the tears pool in his brother's eyes, watches him get dressed hurriedly. There is nothing he wants to do more in this moment than promise him that everything will be alright, but his uncle's presence keeps him from moving. Kili stumbles towards door, tears it open and runs out of the room.

It takes all of Fili's self-control not to go after him, or scream at his uncle. He is still sitting on the bed, partly buried beneath the blanket, half naked. Again he cannot look at Thorin, but this time out of anger, not shame.

Thorin sighs heavily and takes a seat next to his nephew. Fili knows him well enough to see that he is not the only one fighting to stay calm. "Fili" he finally says. "You know I don't do this to hurt you, do you?" Yes, Fili knows, but that does not change anything about the fact that this is making his brother – the person he loves – cry. So all he does is nod, very brusquely. He does not want to anger his uncle even more.  
The king sighs again and puts a heavy hand on his shoulder. "If I can I will make you stop. I advise you – end this. Please. For me, for yourself, and for Kili. I don't want you to get into trouble because of this, and believe me, you will, if anybody should find out." He remains silent for a few moments, then rises and leaves the room.

Fili waits for a few minutes, until he is sure his uncle has left. Then, after putting on his shirt, nothing can make him wait even a second longer. It takes him almost an hour to find his brother, who has hidden in their old room, next to their mother's, rolled up to a ball. He sinks to the floor, wraps his arms around the still trembling shoulders of the younger dwarf and finally says all the things he did not dare to say when his uncle had been in the room. That he will stay with his brother. That he does not care what others think and whether he will get into trouble. That he loves him.

oOo oOo oOo

The second time it is worse.

Thorin's coughing echoes loudly in the empty tunnel. They have learned from their mistakes. They do not dare to kiss, or more, whenever they are not hidden in old, abandoned drifts. But thinking that they will not be found there has been a misbelief.

Thus they jump apart once more, Fili cursing under his breath when his head collides with the solid stone wall.

They had just been kissing this time, their uncle having walked in on them the precise moment that Kili's hand had crept underneath Fili's shirt, but Thorin looks like he is going to gut them.

Again Fili stares at the floor, not daring to look his uncle in the eye. Kili's gaze is fixed on Thorin's, but this time challenging, not terrified. Fili sighs.

Thorin starts to yell. The echo is deafening and there is no way to block him out, no matter how hard Fili tries. "What have I told you? Do you think I said this for fun? I am not going to watch the two of you ruin your life because of this stupid relationship! I told you it was a mistake! It is morally indefensible! You are-" Kili startles, trying to object, rage clearly visible in his usually soft features, but it is nothing compared to Thorin's rage. "- my nephews, and my heirs! One of you should be the future king, but this is not going to happen if you continue like this! It's not right!"

For the next ten minutes Fili has to listen to his uncle's lecture and afterwards he feels like he is at least a foot shorter. He also feels hurt, because Thorin says a couple of not so nice things. And he is very, very angry, because he has always thought that if one person can understand how much they love each other and that there is nothing they can do against these feelings it is their uncle, who has lost and seen so much in his life. Yes, he is disappointed in Thorin. But what affects him most is – again – the hurt on Kili's face that has come after the anger.

This time Thorin does not simply leave, he takes them with him and assigns them to different jobs that keep them occupied for the next few weeks.

When Fili tries to wrap his arms around Kili after the first day as soon as they crawl into their bed the younger one stiffens and moves out of his brother's grasp.

Tears pool in Fili's eyes and it takes him a few minutes before he can ask: "Kili?"

Kili gulps audibly. "Are you sure?", he whispers.

"Sure of what?" Fili is confused.

"That this is worth the trouble?"

Faster than an arrow Fili has wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders, this time not letting him go. "How could it not be?" He looks into those amazing eyes he has known his whole life. "What makes you doubt?"

"You didn't fight back. When our uncle said these terrible things you just listened, like you were ashamed of me. Like you also thought it was wrong." He does not look at his brother.

Fili is shocked. "Of course I don't think it's wrong!" He presses his lips against Kili's forehead. "How could it be wrong when I only feel complete when I'm with you? How could it be wrong when you're the one who makes me smile? How could it be wrong when it feels so right?" He smiles when Kili finally looks at him. "I never thought our uncle would really react like he did. I'm disappointed but I still hope he will come to terms with it. So I try not to annoy him even more. Yes, he hurt me, too. He made me very angry. But I don't want him to rip us apart, so we'll at least try to pretend that we are following his rules. Okay?"

Kili smiles, convinced. "Okay."

oOo oOo oOo

The third time it is not THAT bad.

It is the night before their departure, and they have forgotten to lock the door. Big mistake.

The next day they will be leaving, going to reclaim Erebor. They both know that they may die on this mission and that this night will probably be their last chance to get together for a very long time. Thorin does not want them to go, but they are stubburn like dwarfs. He may not approve their relationship, but he is their uncle and they want to support him.

Fili knows he is being very impatient, but he pushes Kili onto the bed and starts to undress him immediately, his brother as eager as he is.

They love each other tenderly and when their uncle runs into their rooms without knocking – he is the king, he does not bother to knock – they both curse him and his terrible timing, but jump apart nonetheless. Again.

Thorin growls and darts an angry glance at them, but does not even wait until they are completely hidden underneath their blankets before he starts to talk. There are still a few things that have to be done before their departure and he gives Fili barely enough time to put his clothes back on before he drags his nephew along with him, leaving a surprised and disappointed Kili behind.

The king knows very well that he has just ruined their last evening alone and seems to be very pleased that he did so.

oOo oOo oOo

The fourth time it is surprisingly uneventful.

They have left the main cave under the eyes of a knowingly grinning Bofur and are clinging to each other, needing to know that the other one has survived the war of the stone giants. Those awful moments when they had been separated are still vivid in their minds.

Fili kisses Kili when his brother moans quietly and whispers in his ear, how much he needs him, how afraid he had been. Not for his own life, but for Kili's. And Kili moves against him, looking at him and the world seems to stop turning when a noise makes them jump apart.

Thorin, who got up and tried to find the reason for the noise that had awoken him, is standing behind them. When he sees the way they look at each other, Fili's hand clasping Kili's - he cannot let got, in spite of his uncle's presence, the thought of letting go is simply unbearable - he just turns around and goes back to the cave where the others are sleeping, no emotion showing on his face.

Fili pulls Kili back against his body and even later, when they are trying to sleep, he never lets go of him until the floor gives way under them.

oOo oOo oOo

The fifth time it is not a problem at all.

They are hidden in a clearing not far away from their camp. Far enough that they will not be heard, but close enought that they can help the others or have the others help them should it be necessary.

Thorin is keeping guard and they know they should wait for another night, but who knows when they will find another clearing like this one.

Fili spreads his tunica on the floor in order to make it as comfortable as possible. They are both impatient, but this time Fili does not rush things. He kisses every piece of Kili's skin he can reach and lets both of them forget the memory of the pale orc and their defeated uncle for a few minutes.

When he finds them Thorin leans against an old tree and watches them jump apart with an expression saying clearly that he is mocking them. "You know, you could at least try and find a place where I am not bound to walk in on you."

Blushing Fili covers his nakedness with his brother's shirt. Kili grins sheepishly. "There is no such place."

Shaking his head, but with a tiny smile on his lips, their uncle leaves the clearing. He is almost gone when they hear him say: "Take care of each other. This is something you don't want to lose."


End file.
